


Beauty Lives Here Still…

by TooManyDucks



Series: 2Spooky4U [1]
Category: Phantom Manor (Ride)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Affably Evil, Affably Evil Taken Up To 11, Awkward bonding, Dark Comedy, Dark Crack, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, It's a Wonderful Life, Light Angst, Melanie Doesn't Get It, Mild Language, Other, Stupid Running Gags, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Too Many Accidents, Two Guys Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks
Summary: After some digging in the dirt (literally), young Colette finds out about some creepy manor near some place called Thunder Mesa, being curious, and since it's not that far from home, she checks out the place after school, after her first visit however, she can't get back out. However, with the allies she makes as she's trapped inside, she figures out a way to both help a young woman named Melanie Ravenswood, and escape the Phantom's clutches.





	Beauty Lives Here Still…

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, Colette's last name may or may not be a reference I accidentally made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this is kinda like a parody/alternate universe of my 1000th ghost work except the protagonist doesn't die in this one-

Ever since the 1800's, there had been rumors of disappearances and ghost sightings at a place formerly known as Thunder Mesa. Of course at this news, investigators practically scrambled over there to get some info and even some evidence that there were ghosts in that area, if any did come back at all however, they were usually taken to some sort of mental institution for treatment, even though in reality, what they saw was indeed real and treatment would be pointless.  
On the other hand, young Colette Ravenswood Chevalier, was more curious about this case that was now referred to as 'Phantom Manor' than ever.

So much so that in her backpack containing school supplies, she also packed a camera, a box cutter just in case, and a journal so she could do a bit of investigating herself, which also helped that her parents would be away for most of the week on a business trip.  
Then later on, Colette arrived at school after being dropped off by her parents, who from there, headed to the airport to catch their flight. While she was in class however, she found it somewhat difficult to focus since she was so excited to go and investigate, she even spoke a lot faster than usual. Once school was over though, she took the bus to get to Boot Hill, seen as it was a good distance away from school, and it looked as though it were about to rain with the way the clouds were darkening. 

Several minutes later after getting off the bus, Colette found the manor eventually and just in time too, as it was beginning to rain. She opened the door and stepped inside, but just as she was about to turn around and close it, the door slammed shut on its own. "How nice.." She said with a bit of sarcasm as she began to look around the foyer, studying as many details as possible. Colette then decided to check outside to see if it was still raining, the only problem was that now the door seemed to be missing. 

"Great, just great.." Colette began getting anxious, only for some sort of unknown presence to appear. "Ah, welcome curious friend." Said the voice of said presence, obviously an adult male. Colette's eyes quickly darted around the room to see where this unknown being was. "W-Who and where are you?" She asked with a slight twinge of nervousness in her voice. "All questions shall be answered soon, child. But all you should know now, is that beauty lived here once, and beauty lives here still.. Show yourself!" The being demanded to someone unknown, only then the reflection of a young woman appeared in a mirror overhead. She seemed oddly familiar somehow... "Lovely, isn't she? Come, this way, my child. For I have much more beauty to show you." Then, part of the wall shifted, revealing another room. 

Hesitantly, Colette stepped inside as the panel then closed behind her. The room was completely empty, save for four portraits on the walls above of the woman she'd seen in the mirror not too long ago. "Sir, if.. you're actually here, how come I can't see you-" she was then cut off by feeling someone brush past her, causing her to jump in surprise and for the unknown being to chuckle a bit in response. "I'm here, but you can't see me unless I want you to." Of course, he was a phantom, he just had to be.   
"Anyway, here you gaze upon the sweet innocence of youth.. ah, but things aren't always as they seem." the Phantom said, as the room seemingly began to stretch, much to the shock of young Colette. "Can it be that this room is actually stretching? And notice this, this chamber has no windows, and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find.. a way out." He spoke up again, this time sending shivers down Colette's spine in the most unpleasant way imaginable.   
"Of course, there's always MY way." He said once more as the lights in the room suddenly went out, revealing himself hanging who seemed to be a young man, all while laughing maniacally. 

The lights came back on eventually, although the Phantom was still there, offering his hand to Colette after she had fallen over from fright previously. "Oh I didn't mean to frighten you, dear. Come, let us continue our tour." He said as he carefully guided the young child out of the room and into the hallway, where there were more portraits, although they kept changing into bizarre situations involving the people in them. "As we travel past these.. priceless works of art, perhaps you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Of course, it's only a trick of the light. The real beauty of this house awaits us farther on, and there is a party in your honor, and she'll just die if we're late... now, I shall let you travel to the party on your own, and I'll be leaving." the Phantom said as he turned and walked away. "For now.." He mumbled to himself as he made some kind of smirk as he left Colette alone... to fend for herself.


End file.
